


Blackout

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Guilt, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: I camerini erano semideserti, dopo che gli altri avevano finito di cambiarsi e si erano diretti verso l’uscita degli studi televisivi.Nemmeno una parola.Solo il rumore dei loro respiri, il fruscio di vestiti che sparivano nella penombra della stanza, a luci spente, con il colore rossastro del tramonto come unica illuminazione.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Blackout

**_ \- Blackout - _ **

Nessuno dei due diceva una parola.

I camerini erano semideserti, dopo che gli altri avevano finito di cambiarsi e si erano diretti verso l’uscita degli studi televisivi.

Nemmeno una parola.

Solo il rumore dei loro respiri, il fruscio di vestiti che sparivano nella penombra della stanza, a luci spente, con il colore rossastro del tramonto come unica illuminazione.

Yuya sperava che il sole sparisse in fretta.

Voleva che fosse buio in quella stanza.

Non voleva vedere Hikaru, non voleva vedere se stesso.

Voleva solo sentirlo, e sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, sentirselo addosso mentre l’aveva mandato a sbattere contro un muro, con più violenza di quanto non fosse realmente necessario.

Ma era così che andava, con lui.

Si guardavano per un po’, come se fossero predatore e preda, e non appena avevano l’occasione si saltavano addosso, non riuscendo a farne a meno.

Era stata la stessa cosa quella sera, e nessuno dei due si era preoccupato troppo di porsi delle domande, di dare delle spiegazioni, perché non lo facevano mai.

Yuya non sapeva che cosa lo spingesse verso Hikaru.

Sapeva solo che lo guardava e che aveva voglia di sentirlo vicino, di sentirlo addosso, di sentire le sue mani e la sua bocca su di sé, e che non riusciva mai a frenarsi, che non riusciva nemmeno a pensare al rischio di venire scoperti, quando quella voglia lo prendeva nei momenti meno opportuni.

Non gli importava di niente, pur di averlo.

Sentì le mani di Hikaru sui propri fianchi, mentre cominciava a liberarlo dei pantaloni e dei boxer, e si ritrovò a fare la medesima cosa con i suoi.

“Non abbiamo tempo, Hikka.” gli disse, con il fiato corto, quando sentì il più piccolo portare le dita sulla sua apertura, cominciando a stuzzicarla.

Yaotome si fermò per un secondo, voltandosi a guardare verso la finestra, mentre il sole continuava a calare, e il tramonto diventava sera.

Sbuffò, alzando un sopracciglio, e riprendendo a toccarlo, portando questa volta la mano sulla sua erezione, cominciando a muoversi in un ritmo sin da subito serrato.

Yuya reclinò la testa indietro, contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi e focalizzandosi unicamente su quel tocco.

Lo faceva uscire fuori di testa.

Le mani di Hikaru erano bollenti contro la sua pelle altrettanto calda. Le dita nodose avvolgevano il suo membro in una morsa priva di scampo, mentre si muovevano sicure, ormai ben consapevoli di quello che dovevano fare per farlo impazzire, consapevoli di quali fossero i punti giusti da toccare per farlo urlare.

E avrebbe davvero voluto urlare, ma non poteva.

Non era ancora così perso in quel gioco da non rendersi conto di che cosa rischiassero.

Era ancora preso da quel tocco, quasi in trance, quando sentì la mano di Hikaru fermarsi; aprì gli occhi, lanciandogli uno sguardo interrogativo, e l’altro alzò un sopracciglio, allusivo.

“Sarebbe carino se non fossi io a fare tutto il lavoro, ti pare Yuuyan?” lo prese blandamente in giro, abbassandosi maggiormente i pantaloni che Yuya sembrava aver dimenticato, e spostandosi in modo tale che per l’altro fosse più agevole toccarlo.

Takaki fece un mezzo sorriso, cogliendo pienamente l’invito.

Portò una mano sull’erezione del più piccolo, muovendola in modo più sinuoso di quanto l’altro stesse facendo su di lui, beandosi dei gemiti sommessi che sfuggivano da quelle labbra, quelli che Hikaru cercava sempre di trattenere, senza riuscirci mai.

Era come se non volesse fargli vedere che gli piaceva quello che lui gli faceva, e puntualmente Yuya si divertiva a smentirlo.

Fra di loro si instaurava puntualmente questa sorta di gara che nessuno dei due era intenzionato a perdere, e che veniva quasi sempre dimenticata quando il piacere li sopraffaceva, quando si perdevano l’uno nelle mani dell’altro, quando non importava più chi facesse godere di più l’altro, ma solo riuscire a raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Yuya si chinò verso Hikaru, portando la propria bocca all’altezza della gola dell’altro, mordendolo, tentando di soffocare gemiti troppo alti, cercando di concentrarsi per non venire troppo presto, prima che lo facesse anche l’altro.

“Non lasciare segni che poi non sapresti come spiegare, Yuu.” mormorò Yaotome, e Takaki riconobbe nel suo tono il segno che era giunto al limite, che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.

Lasciò la presa dei denti sulla sua pelle e gli sorrise, quasi vittorioso, muovendo più velocemente la mano su di lui, stuzzicandogli la punta con il pollice, trovandola umida, andando poi fino alla base e riprendendo quel ciclo apparentemente infinito, mentre sentiva la mano dell’altro riprodurre gli stessi gesti su di lui.

Hikaru cedette per primo.

Poggiò una mano di forza contro il muro, di lato alla sua testa, lanciando un grido strozzato all’altezza del suo orecchio e venendo nella sua mano, rimanendo fermo solo per pochi secondi prima di continuare a muovere la propria sull’erezione di Yuya, ben intenzionato a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo il prima possibile.

Quando anche Yuya venne, non si preoccupò più di trattenere alcun suono.

Gemette, a voce alta, svuotandosi nella mano di Hikaru, lasciandosi andare contro il muro, serrando gli occhi e abbandonandosi a quell’ondata di piacere intenso.

Rimasero immobili.

Quando Yuya aprì nuovamente gli occhi, si guardò un po’ intorno, quasi confuso.

Il tramonto era sparito, lasciando spazio al buio, mentre l’ombra nella stanza si era fatta ancora più scura, e lui riusciva a malapena a distinguere i lineamenti di Hikaru.

Non impiegò troppo tempo per riprendersi; non ne aveva comunque abbastanza.

Afferrò dei fazzoletti da dentro la borsa per ripulirsi la mano, e ne porse uno ad Hikaru, il quale rifiutò, preferendo invece portarsi le dita alla bocca e leccare via lo sperma con aria fin troppo lasciva per i gusti del più grande.

Questi alzò gli occhi al cielo, protendendosi verso l’interruttore e riaccendendo la luce.

E in quel momento, era come se gli ultimi minuti non ci fossero mai stati.

Loro due erano di nuovo due semplici amici, che non si erano saltati addosso come due animali, che non provavano attrazione sessuale l’uno per l’altro, che non si lasciavano andare ai loro istinti più bassi come se nient’altro fosse importante.

Yuya si sistemò velocemente, lanciando una breve occhiata ad Hikaru.

“Io... devo andare.” mormorò, quasi controvoglia.

Il più piccolo annuì, alzando un sopracciglio con un sorriso.

“Lo so. Chinen probabilmente ti starà aspettando, no?” chiese, provocatorio.

Yuya uscì dalla stanza, senza salutarlo e senza rispondergli.

Non gli piaceva che dovesse sempre menzionarlo.

Eppure, non gliene faceva una colpa.

Era lui quello che sbagliava, e mostrargli il peso delle sue azioni non cambiava poi di molto la situazione.

C’era sempre Chinen che lo aspettava, mentre lui si perdeva nel tocco di Hikaru.

Avrebbe voluto dire che gli dispiaceva, ma in fondo non era così.

Ne aveva bisogno, ecco tutto.

Aveva bisogno di sentire le mani di Hikaru su di sé, aveva bisogno di quei momenti in cui non aveva il controllo di se stesso.

E poi aveva bisogno di chiudersi nell’abbraccio di Yuri, perché era lui che amava.

Si faceva schifo.

Ma non avrebbe cambiato se stesso solo per questo.


End file.
